


Xavin Meets the Marvel Universe

by majesdaniangirl



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Runaways (2010)
Genre: no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdaniangirl/pseuds/majesdaniangirl
Summary: Xavin wasn't around for very long, which means they have yet to meet most other superheroes - and super-villains. Once they were taken by the Majesdanians, they didn't have the chance to. This is a series of one-shots chronicling their meetings with various characters.





	Xavin Meets the Marvel Universe

Time seemed to pass differently here. The only indication of it at all was the regular meal times and the fluctuating sound level: louder during the day and softer at night. But two days ago the meals had stopped coming and it was now silent at all times of the day. Not even the soft footfalls of a guard graced the corridor outside their cell. 

The blonde rolled over on their cot, trying to ignore the hunger pangs that plagued them. If they had been stronger, they would have bent the bars, but they could barely even bring themself to their feet at this point. 

It hadn’t always been this way. Once they had been convinced they could usher in a new age of peace between Majesdanians and Skrulls. They had once thought they could make the Majesdanian people see that what they were doing was wrong. After they had been convicted of the destruction of Majesdane, they had gotten visitors. Some mournful of their position, some gloating, and some disinterested. But that had ceased as the months went on, before halting completely. Now the prison was empty, devoid of guards and visitors. 

Why had the Majesdanians abandoned this place without a warning? They couldn’t be sure - but after being kept too weak to escape on a normal basis, they were far too weak by now to try anything but wait for death.

Then, for the first time since the Majesdanians left, there was a clang of the doors opening out in the corridor. There was the sound of someone walking down, pausing every now and then to peer in the cells. Had someone returned to fetch them? Or was this who the Majesdanians had been running from? The footsteps came closer and closer, stopping in front of their own cell.

They blinked open their eyes, fixing them on the woman. She was...human. Familiar, and yet they had surely never met before. The blonde’s mouth opened, wanting to ask who the woman was, but all that came out was a weak croak. Days without water had dried out their throat.

In one swift motion, the door to their cell became unhinged, and clattered to the ground a few feet away. The woman was now directly in front of them, offering a bottle of water. “Drink.” She ordered. 

They did, too thirsty to be offended by the order. The bottle was gone all too quickly, but they now seemed to possess enough energy to lift their head up to stare at the woman. “Who are you?” They rasped.

“Captain Marvel.” She replied, and distantly they recognized the name. A superhero from Earth. “Have you heard of me?”

They nodded numbly, their voice still too sore to hold much of a conversation. 

“I’m going to help you.” She said softly, resting a hand on their shoulder. “Is it alright if I carry you?” 

Once upon a time they would have been affronted by the weak position that would put them in. But now they were truly weak, and to not have to walk would be a blessing. They nodded again.

They were easily hefted into Captain Marvel’s arms, who flew them out of the cell, out of the building, and into a nearby shift that she must have used to get here. They were laid gently down onto one of the seats, where they curled up.

It was silent, as if the other was trying to figure out what to say. She was silent as she took her seat in the pilot’s chair, and silent until the ship took off. “We’ll stop at the nearest planet to get you some food - it looks like you need it.” She explained, stopping again to wait for her passenger to agree. They nodded slowly. “Until then...what’s your name?”

They were silent a moment. Keep up the pretense that had landed them in prison in the first place? Risk being thrown out of the ship once exposing themself as a Skrull? Finally the answered. “I am Xavin.” 

Their voice was hoarse - but still undeniably Karolina’s. They still looked like her, after all. 

“Xavin...you’re human, aren’t you?” Captain Marvel asked kindly, looking over at them. “How long have you been in there?”

They purposefully ignored the first question, instead choosing to answer the second. “I don’t know...it feels like forever. What day is it on Earth?”

After some minor calculations, Captain Marvel told them.

“Ah…” They sighed, curling even more in on themself. “Three years then.”

Their rescuer was silent, as if debating with herself. “Miss, if you don’t mind me asking...why did the Majesdanians imprison you?” 

Xavin turned to look at her curiously. That must mean the databases had been destroyed before she arrived. That meant nothing could prevent them from returning to Earth. No proof of their capture and of their supposed crimes. 

They must have been taking too long to answer, because the woman began to backtrack. “I don’t mean to pry it’s just...you were the only one in there. It’s strange - a human imprisoned all alone on another planet, nearly dead from malnourishment.” Her silence seemed to prompt an answer from them, and they obliged.

“They think I am responsible for the destruction of their planet and the death of their people.” They said softly. “But they are wrong. They needed someone to blame and couldn’t see that it was the hate of two worlds fighting against one another that snuffed their civilization out. Their constant fighting and refusal to see another way of resolving the conflict led to their own demise.”

Captain Marvel was silent after that. Good.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the nearest planet to make a pitstop and to get Xavin a proper meal. 

They ate a little, enough to sate their hunger just a bit, and took the rest back to the ship. Captain Marvel was still out refueling.

There was one mirror on the ship that they could get a glimpse of their appearance from. Blonde hair - much more raggedy than they remember. Blue eyes - far too dull to be the ones of the girl they loved. Tan skin - skin that would have been much paler had they not been a shapeshifter and able to keep the bronze consistent. It was familiar, yet not at the same time, creating a jarring emotional disconnect. Tears were welling in their eyes by the time Captain Marvel returned to the ship.

When she saw them crying, her expression fell. “Oh, honey.” She whispered, walking forward to wrap her arms around them. “It’s going to be okay. I’m going to bring you back to Earth, I promise.” They didn't correct her assumption once again, a thread of lies of omission seeming to spin around them.

Xavin sniffed, trying to quell the emotions threatening to spill out of them at her words. “I want to go home.” They whispered, looking away from her. They didn't know her well enough to show such weakness in front of her. “I want my family.”

Captain Marvel’s eyes softened, something she could probably understand. “Tell me about them.”

They did. They talked about Karolina - how much they loved her and her unbridled optimism that could always brighten their day. They talked about Nico - a girl they didn’t always get along with, but would die for all the same. They talked about Molly and Klara - their little sisters in everything but name. They talked about Victor - how no matter how much they argued, they couldn’t imagine being without the other, despite their rocky start. And they talked about Chase - his annoying nicknames that showed how much he cared and his unparalleled enthusiasm for adventure. They talked about their fellow runaways until their eyes drooped, exhaustion beginning to take hold of them.

“They sound wonderful.” Captain Marvel murmured in a tone that could only be considered ‘fond’. 

Xavin trailed off, nodding their agreement. Later, they would blame their sleep-ridden brain for what they revealed next. In truth, they don't know what possessed them to admit their true identity to this woman, other than the warm embrace around their shoulders that made them feel safe. “I don’t remember what I’m supposed to look like.” They sighed, holding up their hand that was shifting between white to brown to green and back to white again. 

They noticed when Captain Marvel immediately stiffened at the sight, but were grateful when she didn’t say anything. That was a discussion for tomorrow, clearly.

For now, they fell asleep to dreams of reuniting with their friends - their family - and getting their life back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end! I will be posting more chapters, and updating the tags as I go along. I am open to constructive criticism, so please comment anything below! I'm hoping that as I continue to write, the chapters will get better and reviews fuel my love of Xavin. As for which characters I end up writing about, I have some chapters in mind but please feel free to recommended a character you would like to see meet Xavin, or else I'll run out of ideas.


End file.
